The present invention relates to an under-bottom guide for pull-out drawers which includes a support rail attachable inside of a furniture body and having a substantially horizontally extending base web and a vertical web portion extending upwardly at an end of the base web remotely from a wall of the furniture body, at least one support roller provided at the vertical web portion, a pull-out substantially U-shaped rail opening toward the base web and having two spaced vertical legs connected by a substantially horizontal section, and at least one pair of travelling rollers secured at a rear end of the pull-out rail adjacent to facing each other inner tides of the two vertical legs.
A pull-out guide of this type is known from the DEPS 39 41 488. In this previously known design, a rolled section having an I-shaped cross section is used to form the support rail, the internal height of which defines the diameter of the travelling rollers provided in pairs at the pull-out rail. Since the forces to be transmitted by travelling rollers are not inconsiderable in such drawer guides, there is a tendency to use travelling rollers with as large a diameter as possible. As a consequence, the possibility of keeping the construction height of the drawer guide as small as possible is very limited in this previously known design.
An under-bottom guide of comparable type is also known from the AT-PS 390 553. Here, the travelling rollers disposed in pairs at the rear side of the pull-out rail are superposed and include there between a sidewisely jutting-out flange of the vertical web of the support rail. Depending upon a respective pull-out distance and the distribution of the weight in the drawer, the bottom travelling roller presses upwards or the top travelling roller downwards. This loading change occurs periodically during the retraction and pull-out of the drawer. The disposition of the travelling rollers in pairs requires an appropriate constructional height which is two times larger than the diameter of the travelling rollers. Therefore, the drawer must be shorter than it would have otherwise been possible in accordance with the depth of a respective cavity of the furniture body so that the travelling roller can be accommodated in the furniture body of this known design. Alternatively, the travelling roller arrangement must be housed inside the drawer itself, for which purpose the drawer would have to be equipped with adequate recesses and bulges.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages of the known under-bottom guides.